Shunichirou Sakaki
Shunichirou Sakaki was a man living in the town of Jouga-machi, sometime in the late 1950s. He is a powerful pheromone emitter, who fell in love with a kamibito girl named Mieko, who he was engaged to. By kissing, and possibly having sexual contact with Shunichirou, she broke kambito law and was killed by Nemuru Kushinada as punishment. Sakaki found Mieko dead in a pool of her own blood and tried to report the crime to the local police, however, they were not at their posts when he returned to the crime scene shortly afterwards, all evidence had been cleaned up. Sakaki blamed the kamibito and the town of Jouga-machi as a whole and spent two years plotting his revenge, intending to destroy all of the kamibito. Shuuichiro posed as a hitman, who was hired by the Jouga-machi leadership to eliminate another powerful "temptation", a boy named Hiroshi Kuzumi. Shuuichiro kidnapped Hiroshi and held him at a construction site, which had the unintended consequence of attracting Nemuru Kushinada to the site. Sakaki and Nemuru fought, with Shuuichiro managing to disable Nemuru in spite of her superhuman powers by cause debris to fall on her. He then held Nemuru in the same room as Hiroshi, intending to trigger her violent nature and cause her to kill him before he killed Nemuru. She resisted the urge to make contact with Hiroshi and the two of them are rescued. Shuuichiro escapes and put his into motion a plot to cause chaos by releasing a "fallen" into the Hassaku Festival, where all the town would be attending, forcing Nemuru to kill the "fallen" in order to protect the rest of the town, revealing the murderous secrets of Jouga. In the chaos that ensues, Sakaki murders one of the town leaders, before he escapes, and heads for a dam upstream, armed with a switchblade and a revolver. After killing two dam personal Shuuichiro opened the floodgates, but was stopped by the townsfolk and Nemuru. The group then confronted Shuuichiro on the other side of the dam, who held them at gunpoint. However, he is met by, Kaori Mana a girl who was his friend in college and secret kamibito, who tried to stop him. Sakaki shoots Kaori, whom, with her last breath, pushed herself against him, throwing the both of them off the dam. Battle vs. Miyo Takano (by SPARTAN 119) Shuuichiro Sakaki walked into an abandoned village in the forest around Jouga-machi where he had hidden his bomb-making materials in the back of a rental truck. Unknown to him, the village was one of a number of sites Miyo Takano had used to store her large stash of chemical weapons and Hinamizawa virus samples. Sakaki climbed out of the back of the truck and spotted Takano entering an abandoned shack where she kept her collections of hydrogen sulfide grenades. Sakaki could not allow her to witness his actions, so he decided he had to eliminate her. Sakaki drew his Nambu Model 60 revolver and fired two shots at Takano. Just as Sakaki was about to fire, she spotted him, and Takano dove out of the way, behind a low stone wall. Miyo Takano drew her M1911 and fired three shots, narrowly missing Sakaki and hitting the truck, causing sparks to fly from where the bullet blew through the thin metal skin of the truck bed. Sakaki ran down behind the truck and took cover behind the engine block. After a few more second seconds, he leaned out and fired three more shots. One of the bullets struck Takano's lower torso, causing her to drop her gun and fall to the ground, clutching her wound. Having expended the five-round cylinder in his revolver, Sakaki rounded on his wounded adversary as he pulled out a switchblade from his pocket. Takano crawled and tried to reach from her gun, which had fallen several feet away. However, before she got near it, Sakaki thrust his switchblade into her back several time. Takano coughed up blood as the blade pierced her lungs. Sakaki then made one final strike, a cut across the throat, finishing her. After he had dispatched his attacker, Shuuichiro Sakaki collected her Colt 1911 and ammo. He had no idea why the woman had the weapon, but it would no doubt come in useful. But, as he looked into a partially opened shed, he realized the M1911 wasn't the only piece of useful loot. Inside were a number of gas grenades, as well as large number of syringes and canisters marked as "Biohazard". And, on top of a stack of boxes was a folder labeled "CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET". This piqued Sakaki's interest as he opened it and found a number of interesting documents; lab reports on it's effects: Paranoia, auditory and visual hallucinations, delusional parasitosis, uncontrollable violent impulses, suicidal impulses... At that moment, Sakaki realized he had been handed a far deadlier weapon in his arsenal. He wouldn't have to bomb the Jougamachi dam or sabotage the flood gates. All he needed to do was release the virus into the reservior that was the main drinking water supply for the town, and virus would take care of the rest. Sakaki picked up the first canister and loaded it into the truck. WINNER: Shuuichiro Sakaki Expert's Opinion Shuuichiro Sakaki won this fight in spite of his less powerful handgun and lesser training because of his greater physical strength, slightly greater experience in close combat, as well as his higher level of mental health, making him less likely to make mistakes. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Visual Novel Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Television Warriors